smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette (Glovey Story)/Gallery
Note: Nobody is allowed to submit images to this gallery without my authorization -- The Gloved One Smurfette sequin dress and glove.jpg|Smurfette with black sequin dress and sequin glove. Smurfette Gets Old.jpg|Elder Smurfette Smurfette kissing Glovey on his cheek.jpg|Smurfette kissing Glovey on the cheek. Once In A Blood Moon (Glovey & Dracula Round 1).jpg|Smurfette prisoner in Dracula's castle. Smurfette Later Glovey Story.gif|Smurfette's later appearance. Smurfette Excited Glovey Story.gif|Oh boy! Oh boy! Glovey Holding Smurfette Sleeping.gif|Shh.... She's sleeping... Wedding Kiss with Glovey and Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette and Glovey's wedding kiss. Human Smurfette Glovey Story.jpg|Smurfette's temporary human transformation. Scene with Glovey, Wild, & sleeping Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette being carried by Glovey as he follows Wild. Atlas annoying Glovey.jpg|Smurfette feels even more attracted to how Glovey feels jealous about Atlas thinking he can take her. Glovey & Smurfette honey moon kiss.jpg|Smurfette with Glovey Smurfette Oz Fixed.jpg|Smurfette's Oz Appearance (Fixed by Vic George) Smurfette Un-made (Glovey Story).jpg|Smurfette as she appeared when she was "un-made" by Gargamel. Glovey expressing his feelings.jpg|Smurfette realizes that Glovey is her "Prince Smurfing." Smurfette getting her hair done.jpg|Smurfette trying to change herself for Glovey. Glovey gets surprised by Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette gets Glovey's attention. Smurfette pose 1.jpg|Smurfette posing. Glovey proposing to Smurette.jpg|Smurfette accepts Glovey's proposal. Glovey with Smurfette pregnant.jpg|Glovey can feel it move. Hold It Right There Mister!.jpg|"Hold it right there mister!" Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen.jpg|Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen in the Smurfed Lightning story. Smurfette mourning.jpg|Mourning... Flower For My PYT.jpg|A flower for a certain PYT. Smurfette under Dracula's control.jpg|Smurfette being mind controlled by the Count. Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen 3.jpg|Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen in a T-SMurf appearance (Promo) Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen 2.jpg|Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen in a T-Smurf appearance. Pregnant Smurfette Glovey Stories.jpg|Pregnant Smurfette Glovey gets shy as Smurfette prepares to kiss him.jpg Glovey confronts the Doppelganger.jpg Smurfette's compact.jpg|Smurfette using her compact to comb her hair and apply make up. The Treasure Hunter Imp Story Comic Sample.jpg|Avarice tries to force marriage unto Smurfette...again. Smurfette Santa Suit saying yuck.jpg|Smurfette's response to the imp. Glovey and Smurfette holding their children 1.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette hold their children. Smurfette Sleeping.jpg|Sleeping... Smurfette Christmas Suit.jpg|Smurfette's santa suit. I got an idea....jpg Smurfette open arms alt.jpg|Who needs a hug? Smurfette open arms.jpg Climbing The Tower.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette in the "Rapunzel" play. Smurfette Hypnotized.jpg|Hypnotized Uh oh....jpg Come and get it....jpg|Smurfette hinting Glovey (Gulp) What happened to you.jpg|What did they do? Smurfette as Sandy T Bird Final.jpg|Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen (Final) Smurf Village Propaganda.png|War propaganda featuring Smurfette. Smurfette Propaganda Alternate.png|Smurfette propaganda alt. Run!.jpg|Run!!! Super For A Day.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette resting on a cloud. Smurfette Takes Flight.jpg|Smurfette takes flight. Glovey And Smurfette Look For Super Smurf Spell.jpg|Smurfette telling Glovey to find the Super Smurf Spell. Smurfette Feeling Smurfy.jpg|Smurfette feeling Smurfy. The Boiler Room.jpg|Smurfette, Glovey, and Lazy in the Boiler Room. Smurfette in Eddy's grasp.jpg|Smurfette in Eddy's grasp. Smurfette Praying.jpg|Smurfette praying. My glove!!.jpg|"Look at what that bully did to my glove..." I got you.jpg Smurfette In Burqa.jpg|Smurfette in a burqa. Glovey Holding Smurfette 1.jpg|Glovey holding Smurfette. Glovey Holding Smurfette 2.jpg|Glovey holding Smurfette alternate. Smurfette Sweeping.jpg|Smurfette sweeping. Fearful Glovey.jpg|"Who will watch over her when my time comes?" Smurfette Glovey Kiss.jpg|Smurfette and Glovey kissing. Smurfette Shocked.jpg|Smurfette shocked Smurfette Folded Arms.jpg|Smurfette Folded Arms Category:Galleries